respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Osmarien/Gadgets Counter Guides (revamped, page template)
Too much people owning you using their gadgets? Explosives? Fake Medals? Unnoticed Mines? This page should help you countering all those pesky gadgets! This page is meant to give you some general idea to counter and survive the attacks of the gadgets in game. Armors and Skill Perks Synergy Some armor will provide boosts for certain attributes, which in this case Health and Agility being the most essential attributes. There are several skill perks that is purchasable from the Skill Tree, that synergies well with the said attributes. Health Boost= Health is an essential attribute. If you ran out of this attribute, you obviously will die. There are a lot of armors that boosts this attributes, ranging from 2% to 12% health boost each gear. Each armor boost can be stacked with some of this skill perks. *'+ Health:' increases health by 5%. ** , which is very cheap for all! **Unlockable at level 4; easy and doesn’t take too much time. *'++ Health:' increases health by 10%. **10% more health which stacks with + Health, which increases your health by 15%! ** , fairly cheap price. Affordable if you saved up your money. ** Unlockable at level 5; easy and doesn’t take too much time. Since you have more health now, you will need to recover the lost health faster too! These skill perks will aid you well for this. *'+ Health Recovery Speed:' increases 5% of your Health recovery speed. ** , which is fairly affordable for all. **Unlockable at level 24; easy and doesn’t take too much time. *'++ Health Recovery Speed:' increases 10% of your Health recovery speed. **10% more health recovery speed, which stacks with + Health Recovery Speed, which increases your health recovery speed by 15% in total! ** , quite high priced for most. It will take some time to gather up this amount of gold. ** Unlockable at level 26, which will take some time to unlock. |-| Speed= Speed or commonly known as agility, is a vital element in the game. The agility boost from any of the armors ranges between 2% more agility to 7% more agility boost. In several cases, there are some armors that provides 10% more agility as long as it is equipped with a specific kind of a weapon. While this attribute is mainly for tactical purposes, this attributes proved to be effective to save you from the mass destruction caused by most gadgets. These boosts can be improved with some skill perks. *'+ Speed:' increases agility by 5%. ** , which is very cheap for all to buy it. **Unlockable at level 8; easy and doesn’t take too much time. *'++ Speed:' increases agility by 10%. **10% more agility which stacks with + Speed, which increases your agility by 15% total! ** , fairly cheap price. Affordable if you saved up your money. ** Unlockable at level 9; easy and doesn’t take too much time. |-| Resistance Against Explosives= As most of the gadgets are explosives, this matter is worth to be mentioned in this counter guide. There are several armors that provides extra protection against these gadgets and weapons alike such as the Anti-Explosive Pack, the S.F. Vest, the Biker Vest, the Red Hero Armor, and the Black Hero Armor. There are some skill perks that will provide more protection against any explosives. *'Reduce Damage by Explosives:' reduces Explosive Damage by 5%. ** , which is pricey for most players. **Unlockable at level 28, which will take some time for all players. *'Extra Reduce Damage by Explosives:' reduces Explosive Damage by 15%. **10% more explosive damage resistance which stacks with the previous mentioned skill, for the total of 15% damage resistance against explosives. ** , which is quite expensive for all players. **Unlockable at level 30, which will take some time for all players. An honorary mention: *'Improve Explosives Awareness:' increases the range to reveal an exploding gadget. **It may help you to be aware of exploding gadgets, mainly the ones that takes some time to explode and has a huge blast radius. ** , not too pricey nor cheap. **Unlockable at level 13. Types of Gadgets Currently, there are 3 kinds of gadgets: 'Throwable' All grenades are from this type. These grenades differ at their activation time. To counter them, depends on this main factor, which will be discussed in the guide later. 'Placeable' These gadgets are left at any part of the map, waiting for its victims to be caught by it. 'Direct' These gadgets' effects are directly activated with a single push of a button. Each gadgets of this type requires specific counter guides. The Counter Guide Here is the counter guide against the gadgets. Note: The Death From Below Counter Guide is at the Direct tab, the last part. Throwable= Most of them are grenades, and almost all of them are offensive! The only difference between them all besides the firepower: is the time taken for them to detonate! General Counter Guides This applies for all or at least, most of the gadgets of this type. *Wear at least one of the anti-explosive armor (mentioned above). *Wear at least 20% health boost armors. **Buy the specific skill perks (mentioned above) with it. *Use Immunity Shield while countering the user. *Take cover behind any wall (but not at the corner of the wall). *Use the Medikit to recover your lost health instantly if you survived. One Second Gadgets like the Super Grenades, Ultra Grenades, and Super Easter Grenades are very dangerous with their short fused activation time. *Wear the Easter Bunny Vest, specifically only against the Super Easter Grenade. *Keep your distance with the user, as the short activation time means less distance. Stun Grenade is the only gadget of this kind that do not damage the victim, but instead stuns him! *Wear the Ghostbusters Pants or the Referee T-Shirt to completely negates the stun. *Use a very high powered/damaging weapons against them. *Keep your distance from the user. *If got stunned, move and struggle a lot. It may help if the user is a sniper user. *Spotter will give you a quick peek to camping users whom may use this gadget. Two Seconds Hand Grenades, Easter Grenades, Halloween Grenades, Elf Grenades, Energy Grenades, Soccer Balls and the Shockwave Grenades are from this kind of grenades. All of them take 2 second to detonate themselves before injuring the target, with the exception of a direct contact of Shockwave Grenade with the target which is instant. *When this gadget was thrown, run and avoid the blast radius. *Be aware of the surrounding. *Against Energy Grenade, equip Ghostbusters Jacket and pants to reduce its damage and negate its stun effect respectively. *Keep your distance, especially against Shockwave Grenade due to its ability to instantly explodes upon direct contact to your body. Three Seconds One second difference may seem small for most, but not in a battle! These gadgets are tough to use due to its long activation time! Dynamite, Firecracker, Holiday Candy and Explosive Candy are the most notable gadgets of this kind. *Always run away from these gadgets’ radius blast. **Despite having long activation time, their blast radius is among the widest and the deadliest of all. So, run away from them as far as possible and as quickly as possible. |-| Placeable= Currently, there are three gadgets of this kind: Trap Medal, Mines, and the Ghostbusters Trap. These gadgets stays at one side of the map while the user can be away from it. Each one of them deals devastating damage on its victims. For Mines and Trap Medals **Wear at least one of the anti-explosive armor (mentioned above). *Wear at least 20% health boost armors. **Buy the specific skill perks (mentioned above) with it. **Use the Medikit to recover your lost health instantly if you survived. Mines *Listen for its beeping sound. Once you hear it, watch your steps. *When you found it, you can either leave it for others to get caught, or shoot it to detonate it for good. *Spec Ops Vest will reduce the damage received by 75%. Trap Medals *Be skeptical. **If there’s a medal but no recent kill ever reported on the battle log (X kills/headshot Y), it is certainly a trap. **If the opposing teammates run through the medal without collecting it, it is certainly a trap. **In Team VS. mode, let your teammate grabs it. If they die from it, just grab his remains. *Use Immunity Shield while going through them (if you are skeptical and wishes to test out your luck). *Spec Ops Helmet and B.B. Pants reduces the damage received by 75% and 25% respectively. **Equipping both of them will completely nerf the gadget by 100%. Ghostbusters Trap *As this gadget takes some time to activate, so run away while you can! *Take cover behind a wall. *Don’t underestimate its huge suction radius. *Immunity Shield is not effective against it; you will still sucked into it and you will wasted a good gadget. |-| Direct= The effect is instantaneous with a single push of the gadgets button on the screen for the user. Here are some counter guides to survive and kill the user. 'Spotter/Cyber Ninja Helmet' Since its nerf on the Fastest Gunslinger Update, you can easily: *Move around the map a lot, and never to camp at a single spot. *Use a powerful weapon and wait for the user to come to you, then kill him when you can. **Be careful if the user is using an explosive weapons, as it has splash damage too. Don’t stay the corner of a wall whenever you see the user. *Use Stealth. Even though you are marked, the user can’t auto aim at you! Keep your distance while doing so. **If you want to be closer to the user, use a high damaging weapon. *Since the Cyber Ninja Helmet users have to stand still to use it, be sure to use an explosive weapon on them, or other powerful weapons. 'Medikit' Attack them using high powered weapons such as explosive weapons, Shotguns, Flare Gun (MK2), and Sniper Rifles. If it is possible to one shot kill them, do it. Otherwise, stun and kill them. 'Immunity Shield' Remember, the total protection is only for 5 seconds. In the meantime, you can: *Stun them and wait for the shield to expire (unless they are wearing Ghostbusters Pants or Referee T-Shirt. *Run away and take cover. *Use a powerful weapon, and a quick reflex. It is possible to kill them right before the shield is activated, making them wasting it and you still get to kill them. *Stay close to them, at their back and keep it that way until the shield expires. Then kill them fast. **You can use Medikit to keep you alive. *Observe the user. Once they used it, there is a long cooldown time before he can use it again. 'Stealth' *Use Spotter or the Cyber Ninja Helmet to locate them. **The latter is better, but will leave you open for attacks because you have to stand still. *Use any Explosive Weapons, especially with Spotter. *If you see a medal being collected by an unseen player, shoot that area using explosive weapons. 'Ninja Bomb' *Keep your distance from the user as at close range, you can be stunned. *Use any Explosive Weapons (best with Spotter) to locate the invisible user. *If you see a medal being collected by an unseen player, shoot that area using explosive weapons. 'Ballistic Knife' Able to one shot kill any unarmored players, this gadget is very dangerous and can’t be taken lightly. *Wear at least 20% health boost armors. **Buy the specific skill perks (mentioned above) with it. *Keep moving and don’t stand still. **It is also suggested to keep your distance too. **Make sure you have a fairly good agility too to assist your mobility. *Watch your back. 'Neuralyzer MIB' Despite being one of the best defensive gadgets, this gadget can be countered easily. *Keep your distance. Attack the user from a long distance, preferably with a powerful weapon. *Wearing either the Ghostbusters Pants or the Referee T-Shirt negates the stun effect entirely. *Ambush the user from afar. 'Death From Below' It can be annoying to get killed by this every time the target was killed by you. It feels like he is laughing at you after you killed him but you got killed by this moments later. Most high leveled players got this, so here are some tips to counter it. *Wear at least one of the anti-explosive armor (mentioned above). *Wear at least 20% health boost armors. **Buy the specific skill perks (mentioned above) with it. *Use the Medikit to recover your lost health instantly right after you killed him. *Wear the Spec Ops Boots to reduce the damage by 75%. *For every kills, move back and wait for the grenade to explode first before you collect his medal. Category:Blog posts Category:Gadgets Category:Gadget Counter Guides Category:Counter Guides